


figure it out

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Gegenüber der Presse äußerte Anders sich wie folgt: „Jeder von uns möchte eine Medaille gewinnen und ich denke … Nein, ich WEIß, dass ich dieses Mal eine gewinnen werde. Dies wird ohnehin mein letzter Wettkampf sein und, ich werde ihn sicher nicht ohne eine Medaille beenden. Außerdem … wir wissen alle, was dem kleinen Fannemelküken bei den letzten Spielen passiert ist ...“

Ob der jüngere Norweger das Interview seines Landmannes gehört hatte, war nicht bekannt und Anders eigentlich auch vollkommen egal. Allerdings waren Fannemels Interviews immer kurz, knapp und enthielten meistens einen Seitenhieb auf den älteren Eiskunstläufer, wusste er doch genau, dass Anders es sich ansehen würde: „Ich bin schockiert, dass er meint, dass er in seinem … Mmmmh … gehobenem Alter noch mithalten zu können.“

Das war der erste Schlagabtausch, zwei Wochen vor den olympischen Spielen.

Anders Haugvad war ein erfahrener Eiskunstläufer und trat bereits seit Jahrzehnten für sein Land an. Er hatte die letzten zwei olympischen Spiele miterlebt, hatte sich aber dennoch jedes Mal mit einer Silbermedaille zufriedengeben müssen.  
Anders Fannemel war sein Rivale.  
Nun ja, eigentlich war es keine Rivalität, immerhin traten beide für Norwegen an, aber dennoch gab es etwas zwischen den beiden ungleichen Männern. Eine seltsame Spannung, irgendwo zwischen Hass, Neid und irgendetwas anderem, was weder Anders, noch Fanni genauer benennen konnten oder gar wollten. Außerdem war Fanni, wie der kleine Athlet allgemein genannt wurde, fast zehn Jahre jünger als sein Konkurrent, etwas was den Älteren sauer aufstieß. Zu allem Überfluss war Fanni auch noch gut, er konnte Anders, der das sicherlich niemals laut aussprechen oder gar zugeben würde, mit Leichtigkeit das Wasser reichen.  
Die letzte Medaille hatte Anders dann auch einem Sturz von Fanni im Kurzprogramm zu verdanken gehabt, der den sichtlich wütenden Kleineren auf den undankbaren vierten Platz zurückgeworfen gehabt hatte. Diese Silbermedaille hätte ihm eigentlich genug sein sollen, Anders hatte doch schon so viel erreicht und war, auch weit über die Landesgrenzen von Norwegen bekannt, aber er wollte letztendlich unbedingt als gefeierter Olympiasieger abtreten.  
Aber, leider war er nicht der Einzige mit diesem Ziel.  
Dennoch glaubte Anders, dass er gute Chancen auf den Olympiasieg hatte, denn es war allgemein bekannt, dass Fanni Probleme mit seiner Nervosität und seiner Schüchternheit hatte. Zeigten sich doch auf seinem Gesicht doch immer wieder rote, aufgeregte Flecken, während Anders als smarter Sunnyboy alle Nervosität weg lächelte und scheinbar jedes Herz zu brechen wusste.  
Andererseits war Anders groß, was seine Sprünge schwieriger machte. Der kleinere Wuchs seines Konkurrenten und der anders gelagerte Schwerpunkt machte es ihm einfacher die Sprünge zu stehen, aber Fanni fehlte seinerseits die Eleganz des Älteren. Anders hatte seinen ganz eigenen Stil, immer am Rande des Chaos, beinahe so, als wäre ein Sturz unvermeidlich, während Fanni präzise und überlegt … vielleicht dadurch sogar etwas langweilig wirkend, über das Eis glitt.  
Auch abseits des Eises waren sie vollkommen verschieden. Anders machte wahrlich keinen Hehl aus der besonderen Beziehung zu seinem Zwilling und schien sich geradezu in dem Image des 'Bad Boys' … Nein, des 'schwarzen Lamms', wie sein Spitzname lautete, zu sonnen. Und Fanni war ein komplettes Mysterium. Der kleine Athlet pflegte in Interviews nur kurze und knappen Antworten, die nichts über sein Privatleben preisgaben, zu geben und auch sonst schienen kaum irgendwelche, nicht offiziellen Fotos von ihm zu existieren.  
Sie waren grundverschieden, aber beide hoffnungsvolle Olympioniken.

Das erste, was Anders am olympischen Dorf auffiel, war der schöne Ausblick auf verschneite Berge. Das zweite war das Gefühl von zu vielen Leuten auf zu wenig Platz und die Feststellung, dass er nicht mit seinem Zwilling das Zimmer teilen würde. Und so bereute Anders bereits in den ersten fünf Minuten, dass er sich kein privates Quartier, abseits des Trubels und zusammen mit Lars gesucht hatte.  
Trotz dieser Tatsache packte er seine Trainingssachen zusammen und machte sich langsam und auch immer immer wieder aufgehalten von Bekannten, die kurz mit ihm sprechen wollten, auf den Weg zur Eishalle. Kurz nachdem er aus der beißenden Kälte des koreanischen Wintermorgens in die beinahe schon überheizt wirkenden Eingangsbereich trat, entdeckte er einige Reporter, die wohl gerade ein Interview mit einem der Athleten führten. Neugierig trat er näher und seufzte, als er Fannemels kleine, angespannte Gestalt, der gerade ein Mikrofon ins Gesicht gehalten wurde, entdeckte, „Na toll ...“  
Aber dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden und betrachtete den Jüngeren eindringlich. Rote Flecken leuchteten auf den Wangen, die etwas zu blass zu sein schienen und als Fanni nun auch noch anfing nervös an seinem Ärmel zu spielen, fiel Anders auf, wie mager der andere Norweger war.  
Als Fannemel ihn nun aber auch bemerkte, schien sich das Rot auf seinen Wangen noch zu vertiefen und beinahe schon hastig zog er den Ärmel wieder herunter, „Was glotzt du, Haugvad?“ „Kük nicht rum.“, Anders grinste siegessicher und tätschelte dem Kleineren gönnerhaft die erstaunlich weichen, blonden Haare, „Sonst legst du noch ein Ei.“ Fanni knurrte und ließ nun sowohl die Reporter, als auch den älteren Athleten zurück, als er wütend davon stakste.

Trotz ihres gleichen Heimatlandes sprachen Anders und Fanni nur selten miteinander. Meist sahen sie sich, bedingt durch ihre unterschiedlichen Trainingsstätten und Wohnorten, nur bei irgendwelchen Wettkämpfen, meist sogar nur außerhalb Norwegens. Und, wahrscheinlich war das auch gut so, wusste Anders doch nicht, was genau er tun würde, wenn sie öfter miteinander interagieren müssten. So musste er wenigstens nicht darüber nachdenken und der seltsamen Sache zwischen ihnen einen … Namen geben.

Als Anders am zweiten Tag zum Training in die Eishalle kam, konnte er erstmals einen Blick auf das Trainings seines jungen Landsmanns erhaschen. Dieses Mal war sich Fanni der Gegenwart seines Konkurrenten nicht bewusst und unterhielt sich erst mit seinem Coach, Alexander wenn Anders sich richtig erinnerte, bevor er dann wieder in die Mitte der Eisfläche skatete.  
Dort, von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gekleidet und gebadet in hellem Scheinwerferlicht, wirkte der Kleinere plötzlich fast fremd und nicht mehr wie das kleine, rotfleckige Küken. Anders konnte nicht anders als zu starren, als Fanni rückwärts skatete, dabei immer Geschwindigkeit gewann und dann schließlich für einen Dreifachsprung in die Luft stieg. Er fühlte einen Hauch von Eifersucht, als er die Körperbeherrschung und die Gelenkigkeit des Jüngeren zu sehen bekam, etwas wovon Anders nur träumen konnte. Eine rasche Schrittsequenz, die ihm -wenn sauber ausgeführt- eine hohe Punktzahl garantieren würde, folgte. Dann ein weiterer Sprung, einen dreifachen Axel und noch ein Sprung und noch einer …  
Fanni stürzte und schlitterte mit einem wütenden Aufschrei in die Bande. „Gut, das reicht für heute.“, Alexander beugte sich über die Bande und hielt dem Kleineren ein Handtuch entgegen, „Komm.“ „Nein.“, Fanni schüttelte stur den Kopf und stemmte sich hoch, „Noch einmal.“ „Fannemel ...“, Alexander klang warnend, aber bevor er weitersprechen konnte, schien Fanni nun ihren Zuschauer entdeckt zu haben und sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von verärgert zu eisig, als er sich von der Bande abstieß. „Hörst du etwa doch noch mal auf mich?“, schnaubte Alexander, seufzte dann aber als nun auch er den anderen Norweger entdeckte, „Oh nein ...“  
Anders lehnte noch immer an der Bande und grinste, als der Jüngere nun direkt auf ihn zusteuerte, „Na, die ersten Flugversuche haben wohl nicht so gut geklappt ...“ „Kannst du nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten, Haugvad?“, knurrte der Kleinere und stieß Anders' Hand ruppig beiseite, „Und fass mich verdammt noch mal nicht an!“ „Frigides Küken.“, Anders seufzte theatralisch, aber Fanni ignorierte ihn und fauchte, „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“ „Es ist meine Trainingszeit.“, Anders zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, grinste aber dennoch weiterhin, „Aber, so wie es aussieht, brauchtest du noch etwas Zeit für deine ersten Flugversuche ...“ „Training?“, nun war es an Fanni eine Braue hochzuziehen, „Ich habe deinen Rollator gar nicht gesehen. Oder hast du nun eine Pflegekraft?“ „Hui, das kleine Küken kann beißen.“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, verbesserte sich dann aber rasch, „Picken … Aber, die roten Flecken sind immer noch da … Pass auf, nicht dass du vor lauter Nervosität noch Legenot bekommst.“  
Fannis graue Augen funkelten vor Wut, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fiel ein dunkler Schatten zwischen die beiden ungleichen Männer und Lars' warme Hand kam auf der Schulter seines Zwillings zu liegen, „Sei nicht immer so gemein, Andi.“ „Er hat aber angefangen.“, schmollte Anders und lehnte sich gegen seinen Zwilling, während Fanni genervt die Augen verdrehte, bevor er sich dann an Lars wandte, „Vielleicht solltest du dafür sorgen, dass sein Kopf beim Sex nicht gegen das Kopfteil knallt ...“ „Eifersüchtig, Küken?“, Anders' Hand strich über Lars' Seite und er grinste herausfordernd, „Immerhin habe ich Sex … sehr guten sogar.“ „Das möchte ich nicht so genau wissen ...“, murmelte Fanni, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen sich bei dem Gedanken wieder röteten, „Das ist ja ekelhaft ...“  
„Frigides Küken.“, Anders nickte wissend und gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, als Lars ihm erst gegen den Hinterkopf schlug und sich dann von seinem Zwilling löste, „Hey! Was soll das!“ „Du hast Training.“, Lars deutete auf die Eisfläche, wo bereits seine Trainerin wartete, „Mum wartet schon.“ „Ach man ...“, Anders beugte sich herunter und überprüfte noch einmal seine Schlittschuhe, bevor er aufs Eis hinausglitt, „Ich höre die Goldmedaille schon rufen!“ „Stell dein Hörgerät neu ein!“, gab der kleinere Athlet daraufhin knurrend zurück und Lars lachte, „Ihr zwei seid zu niedlich!“


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei trainingsreiche Tage später hatte Anders nur noch einen einzigen Wunsch. Einen Drink oder am besten doch viele Drinks. Seine Mutter hielt zwar ein wachsames Auge auf ihren Sohn, aber dennoch war es Anders eines Abends gelungen sich rauszuschleichen. Seine Suche nach irgendetwas Alkoholischem führte ihn, geleitet von den harten Klängen von Rockmusik, Gelächter und Gesprächsfetzen, schließlich zu einer privaten Feier einer anderen Nation. Schwarz, rot und gestreifte Fähnchen, welche die Dekoration bildeten, verrieten schnell, dass er im Deutschen Haus, mitten in der Feier für eine, wenige Stunden zuvor gewonnene Silbermedaille gelandet war.  
Anders fand schnell Anschluss und nach einigen Schluck des starken, deutschen Bieres fühlte er sich angenehm betrunken und konnte die Gedanken an den nahenden Wettkampf vergessen. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf eine der Bierbänke sinken und beobachtete die feiernde Menge. „Haugvad ...“, plötzlich schälte sich die kleine Gestalt Fannemels aus der feiernden Menge und die silbernen Augen musterten Anders beinahe anklagend, „Stalkst du mich?“ „Ich kann mir Besseres vorstellen.“, Anders nippte ein weiteres Mal an seinem Bier und lächelte amüsiert, als er das leichte Lallen in Fannis Stimme hörte, „Hat esch dir gefallen?“  
„Was?“, übergangslos wurde Anders wieder ernst, hatte er doch nicht mit solch einer Frage gerechnet, aber Fanni zuckte nur etwas unkoordiniert mit den Schultern, „Hatsch disch gefallen?“ „Seit wann interessiert dich, was ich denke?“, Anders hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah erstaunt zu, wie der jüngere Eiskunstläufer sich neben ihm auf die Bierbank setzte, „Du bist ganz schön betrunken, oder?“ „Kann schein.“, wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern, stahl aber gleichzeitig erstaunlich geschickt Anders' Bierflasche. „Hey, das war meins!“, protestierte der Ältere schwach, aber Fanni stellte die Flasche bereits zwischen sie auf die wackelige Holzbank, bevor er sich dann erhob und wortlos in der Menge verschwand. „Hey!“, Anders' Ausruf ging im Lärm der Feiernden unter und so verdrehte der Schlittschuhläufer die Augen und beeilte sich ihm zu folgen. Er schob sich hastig durch feiernden Massen und konnte, als er es Minuten später dann endlich über die Tanzfläche geschafft hatte, gerade noch sehen wie Fanni durch die Tür hinaus in die eisige, koreanische Winternacht trat.  
„Willst du wirklich schon gehen?“, Anders schaffte es nun endlich zu dem Kleineren, der gerade Schnee von einer Bank wischte, aufzuschließen, „Die Party hat doch gerade erst begonnen ...“ „Anders, als gewisse Leute ...“, die winterliche Kälte schien Fanni ausgenüchtert zu haben, „ … habe ich morgen früh Training.“ „Seltsamer Zufall.“, Anders setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank und scharrte mit dem Fuß ein Muster in den Schnee, „Ich habe morgen auch Training … und, bin doch hier … Du solltest dich mal entspannen. Mit so einem Stock im Arsch kann man doch nicht skaten ...“ „Versuchst du dich jetzt als mein Coach aufzuspielen?“, gab Fanni desinteressiert zurück und Anders schnaubte, „Warum sollte ich mir diese Mühe machen? Immerhin hörst du auch nicht auf Alexander ...“ Fannis Gesichtsausdruck wurde eisig, aber dennoch legte Anders eine Hand auf den angespannten Arm des Jüngeren, „Weißt du … nicht das ganze Leben dreht sich ums Eislaufen.“ „Was gibt es denn sonst noch?“, beinahe hätte Anders gelacht, aber im letzten Moment begriff er, wie ernst Fanni diese Frage tatsächlich war, „Leben? Spaß?“ „Eislaufen ist mein Leben.“, gab Fanni zurück, „Und, es macht mir Spaß!“ „Sicher?“, Anders schluckte schwer, sah er das doch beinahe genauso, hatte aber seine Lektion, anders als Fanni, schon vor Jahren gelernt, „Irgendwann wird es vorbei sein … Und dann?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, gab Fanni ungewöhnlich sanft klingend zurück, sah dann aber zu Anders, „Was gibt es dann sonst noch für dich? Du klammerst dich so verzweifelt an deine Karriere ...“  
Anders weigerte sich diesen verbalen Tiefschlag als Treffer anzuerkennen und lächelte nur, „Wir sind beide betrunken. Wir sollten so ein Gespräch nicht führen.“ „Du denkst, du kannst gewinnen ...“, Fannis Stimme hatte einen giftigen Unterton angenommen, „Du denkst wirklich, dass du in deinem Alter noch eine Chance hättest … Du lebst alleine in deinen Erinnerungen an bessere Tage.“  
Dieses Mal gelang es Anders nicht seine Miene neutral zu halten und Fanni lächelte kühl, „Ich habe recht, oder?“ „Du verdammtes Küken.“, der Griff um Fannis dünnen Arm festigte sich und er zog den Kleineren unsanft zu sich, bis sie nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten, „Ich frage mich, wer von uns in einer Traumwelt lebt. Du denkst wirklich, dass du in irgendwas besser wärst als ich?“ Fannis Grinsen war wie weggewischt, die silbergrauen Augen unendlich tiefe Spiegel und die blassen Wangen voller roter, aufgeregter Flecken, ein seltsam attraktiver Anblick.  
Anders würde es später immer auf den Alkohol schieben, dass er nun die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte und Fanni küsste. Der Kuss dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann stieß Fanni Anders auch schon wieder von sich. Schwer atmend, mit bebenden Lippen und die silbernen Augen voller Emotionen, stand der kleine Eiskunstläufer vor ihm. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter den schweren Atemzügen, aber plötzlich fühlte Anders, wie der kleine Körper gegen ihn prallte und wie sich die starken Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen, bevor Fanni ihn küsste.  
Mit dem Kuss schien ein neuerlicher Wettkampf zwischen ihnen entbrannt zu sein. Beide fochten um die Vorherrschaft und Fannis Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken, während Anders' Hände auf dem Hintern des Kleineren zu liegen gekommen waren und nun damit begannen die festen Backen durch den Stoff der Hose zu massieren.  
Beinahe, als hätte er sich verbrannt, löste Fanni sich nun und trat hastig einen Schritt von Anders zurück. Noch immer zittrig strich er die hochgerutschte dunkle Teamjacke glatt und schüttelte, als könnte er das eben Geschehene selbst nicht glauben den Kopf, bevor er dann einfach in der Dunkelheit verschwand und Anders stehen ließ, „Gute Nacht, Haugvad.“ „Verdammt ...“, Anders starrte noch lange Zeit in die Dunkelheit, die Fanni längst verschluckt hatte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „So ein verdammtes, kleines Küken ...“

Anders verlor kein Wort über diese nächtliche Begegnung mit seinem Konkurrenten. Er war auch nicht mehr zu der Party zurückgekehrt, sondern hatte sich, unbemerkt von seiner Mutter, wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgeschlichen. Allerdings hatte er noch lange wachgelegen, an die Decke gestarrt und auf die ruhigen Atemzüge seines Zwillings neben ihm gelauscht.  
Auch die nächsten Tage über, gelang es Anders irgendwie Fanni aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wollte den Jüngeren einfach nicht sehen, er wollte eigentlich nicht einmal über den anderen nachdenken … Dies gelang ihm, bis nach dem Kurzprogramm.  
Es war wunderbar gelaufen, Anders lag nach einer makellosen Vorstellung auf dem ersten Platz, wohingegen Fanni sich mit dem vierten Platz hatte begnügen müssen. Aber dennoch konnte er den Kuss nicht ganz vergessen. Falls es eine Art Taktik gewesen sein sollte, ein Versuch Anders aus der Ruhe zu bringen, so war es Fanni nicht gelungen. Je länger Anders darüber nachdachte, desto weniger schien er zu wissen, was genau er von dieser nächtlichen Begegnung halten sollte.  
Es war ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft gewesen. Voller Aggressionen und Wut, ausgelöst durch die befreiende Wirkung des konsumierten Alkohols und da Fanni ihn einfach hatte stehen lassen … auch noch unbefriedigend.  
Es war einfach frustrierend.

Anders joggte durch das Olympische Quartier, als der eisige Wind plötzlich norwegische Wortfetzen zu ihm trug. Er lief langsam weiter und spähte, als er die Stimme dann als die seines Konkurrenten erkannte, vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen.“, Alexanders hochgewachsene Gestalt konnte er im Profil sehen, während der kleinere Fanni unruhig auf und ablief und nun schnaubte, „Lass mich zufrieden!“ „Nein.“, der Trainer griff nach dem Arm des Athleten und zwang ihn so stehen zu bleiben, „Du hast gerade einen Wettkampf hinter dir … Du musst etwas essen und dich ausruhen ...“ „Schlaf und Essen bringen keine Medaillen.“, Fanni schien sich weiterhin zu bemühen sich aus dem festen, trainerlichen Griff zu winden, „Ich muss trainieren.“ „Du musst?“, Alexander ließ ihn nun los und zu Anders' großer Verwunderung blieb Fanni stehen und rieb sich den Arm, „Du machst dich selbst fertig, Küken. Wann hast du das letzte Mal mehr als zwei Stunden am Stück geschlafen? Wann hast du das letzte Mal mehr als einen Butterkeks gegessen? Wann hast du das letzte Mal auf mich gehört? Mir vertraut?“  
Fanni antwortete nicht.  
„Du musst?“, wiederholte Alexander und dieses Mal hob Fanni den Kopf, „Ja. Das muss ich. Nur so kann ich zeigen, dass ich … gut bin. Das, ich etwas kann ...“ „Jeder will gut sein.“, Alex trat wieder einen Schritt auf seinen Schützling zu, „Aber, nicht jeder kann es … Du musst auch mal lernen mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was du erreicht hast.“ „Das darf ich nicht.“, Fannis Stimme war nun so leise, dass Anders ihn kaum mehr verstehen konnte, „Meine Familie … hält mich für einen Versager … Sie sind Biathleten und ich … ich tanze auf dem Eis …“ „Seit wann interessiert es dich, was andere Leute von dir denken?“, erkundigte Alex sich, aber Fanni zuckte nur mit den schmalen Schultern, „Das ist alleine meine Sache …“  
„Gut.“, Alexander nickte, „Und, was ist, wenn du wirklich gewinnen wirst? Was passiert danach?“ Fanni antwortete nicht und sein Trainer seufzte, „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich, Fanni ...“ Wieder war erst nur Stille, bevor der Schlittschuhläufer dann, noch immer leise antwortete, „Das ist nicht nötig, Alexander.“  
Anders konnte es nachvollziehen, einst hatte es ihn auch gekümmert, was andere über ihn gedacht hatten … Aber, das war schon lange vorbei und nun gewann er nur noch für sich selbst. Weil er der Beste war. Irgendwann würde Fanni es auch verstehen, aber im Moment tat er, so gefangen im Versuch es allen recht machen zu wollen, Anders einfach nur leid.  
Anders hörte das tiefe, trainerliche Seufzen und gleich darauf die leichten, schnellen Schritte des jüngeren Schlittschuhläufers. Erst, als Fanni nun um die Ecke bog und beinahe gegen ihn stieß, wurde Anders schlagartig bewusst, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, sich zu verstecken, „Hey, Küken.“


End file.
